clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. The oldest party in Club Penguin was the Beta-Testing Party. For pictures from some of these events, go to the Event Gallery. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' * Beta-Testing Party :- Beta Hat * Halloween Party :- No free item * Christmas Party :- Christmas Scarf :- Santa Hat '2006' * Winter Luau :- Red Hawaiian Lei * Pizza Member Party (Grand Opening of the Pizza Parlor) :- Chef Hat(members). Pizza apron(non-members) * St. Patrick's Day Party 06 :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Clover Pin * April Fool's Day Party 06 :- Red Propeller Cap * Underground Gand Opening Member Party (Grand opening of the Boiler Room, Cave, and Mine.) :- Mining Cap * Summer Party 06 :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Orange Water Wings :- Yellow Inflatable Duck :- Lifeguard Whistle * Wild West Party 06 :- Bandana * Sports Party :- Blue-White Face Paint :- Red-White Face Paint :- Ice Skates * LighthouseGrand Opening Party :- Red-White Striped T-Shirt (in the newspaper before the party) :- Red Toque * Lime Green Color Member Party :- Green Cape :- Lime Green Color * Club Penguin's 1st Birthday :- 1 Year Anniversary Party H * Halloween Party 06 :- Wizard Hat * Christmas Party 06 :- Santa Beard :- Santa Hat 2007 * New Year fireworks at the Iceberg * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Clover Pin * April Fool's Day Party :- Funny Face Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :- Sailor Cap :- Puffle Pirate Bandana :- Dimond Pin * Member Party Cove Edition :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hairdress :- Green Sunglasses * Flood in the Mine :- Hard Hat * Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings * Camping Party :- Marshmallow stick * Fall fair All require tickets :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Backround - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddle-Ball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets * Club Penguin's 2nd Birthday :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween :- Pumpkin Basket :- Orange and black scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Wild West Party (2) :- Red Bandana :- Western Sunset Backround :- Stagecoach Backround * Classic Christmas Party :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer hat :- Christmas Scarf * New Years Party :- Fireworks at the mountain and the Iceberg 'Upcoming Parties' 'Non-party events' * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You card Category:Misc.